


Punk & Philosophy

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



It's the fifth day of class when she finally speaks

Before she just lurked at the back of the class

Reading...something

God knows what

You didn't think she paid attention

And neither did the teacher

Til today

The professor asked a strange question about the reading

No one knew what he meant

Except this one hand at the back of the room

Everyone turned in slow motion

God the image was hilarious

Picture this:

Bright green hair

Partially straightened

Piercings up one ear

Ripped black tank top

Chains everywhere  
Combat boots

Bloody hell: blue fishnet tights

Feet up on the desk

Draped over the chair

(How could she make a school desk look sexy honestly)

One hand languidly in the air

Before the teacher recovered enough to call on her

She spoke

Her voice was raspy like she hadn't used it in a while

And lower than you expected

And-

Shit

No

You couldn't fancy _her_

Before you can think again you realise she's been speaking

And she answers perfectly

Explains everything everyone else had had a problem with

And gives an answer that even the teacher wasn't expecting

Shit

You're in love

Not just with anyone

With the punk girl who is instantly the best in your philosophy class

This is a problem worthy of Socrates.


End file.
